Law and Order-Love and Justice
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: The guardian during become human. They were splitted into two different order,which were Law(Police) and Order(Lawyer) in UK. As E.Aster,Tooth and Sandy worked in Law while Jack and North in Order,Jack Frost being helped by a new assistant named Jamie Bennett. They both were in loved each other until they were finally confessed their feeling. Will they can uphold the justice in UK?
1. Chapter 1-New Lawyer

Chapter 1-New Lawyer

Law...

City Square,London.

"Hmm,It seems that this person have been killed for about 4 hours ago. We are still looking the cause of the death and also the identity for the victim."Officer reported to the Chief Investigating Officer,sir Sandy. Sandy observed toward the dead body as he took a tweezer from his bag and picked something beneath victim's ear.

"It's a blue thread...I wonder how could it be behind his ear..I think it's not an accident..he's been killed.."

"Should we contact the forensic to investigate this blue thread?"Aster asked while he took a blue thread from Sandy and put in a small plastic. Then,he answered,"Yes..I think we don't have much time because..the killer would do anything to save itself from being captured by us."

The taller teen nodded and then walked to the Police S.U.V for further procedure. Sandy kept looking toward the body.

London Police Department,3 p.m...

"We should do something to make sure that we can identify the killer that killed the victim. Any update from the forensic?"Sandy asked to his assistant,Aster.

"Yes,sir..the victim is Bradely Wales. He lives at Grand Rodeo Apartment,Old Trafford. Heh,about 10 kilometres from London. Why did he come here?"Aster answered while he smirked and gave to him a document about the victim.

"Maybe he have an urgent thing to settle in..we must investigate it.."

Suddenly,a beautiful woman approached them. She was blond,wearing an office outfit,and also have a pair of emerald eyes. Her name was Toothiana. She said,"According to a witness named Regza Brandon,he saw Joshua was making a deal with a man. He brought a huge briefcase and showed it to him. He can't clearly saw what happened after that because,there was a lorry blocking the sight."

"This case now become more complicated."

"We can't do anything unless...we must meet Regza immediately."

Sandy and Tooth nodded and then quickly headed to the selected location.

Regza's House,Double Tree Apartment,London-4 p.m...

"Regza?"

The door opened and appeared a man with black shirt,white tracksuit and green sport shoes. He rebuked them,"What can I do for you?Come in.". They nodded with his invitation. Then,they entered into the house and sat on the sofa. The man sat on the single sofa while he asked.

"Oh,you're from Police Department...what can I do help for you?"

"Regza Brandon...can you tell us with more detail about the event that occur yesterday?"Aster asked as he ready with his notebook and a pen. Regza began his story,"After the lorry gone,I saw that the person and a strange man were left the meeting place. I became panicked because I afraid that they spotted me. Now,he's been killed.."

"So,do you recognize that stanger's appearance?I mean,his characteristic..his face..or,nose..eyes.."Tooth continued to ask him.

"He was brunette,a pair of sapphire eyes,have a short beard around his cheek and his mouth. He walked like a girl but his attitude was liked Mike Tyson."

Aster used his laptop to describe the suspect's characteristic through face analyser software. He tried to combine about the suspect. Then,the laptop gave respond.

"Bingo...the suspect that he described is him,Ronald ,the owner of an insurrance agency,ING Insurance.

"So..what are we waiting for..let's go!"

With that,they left Regza's place and quickly headed to ING Building that located about 7.3 kilometre. Along the way,they continued talking.

"Hmm,well...see..umm..the case getting more complicated..I think it's quite right..because,we can't certaily conclude that he was being murdered. I don't care if it was accident or being killed. But what we must achieve is,get the information from Ronald as many as we can."Sandy explained.

"Once we have our mission,we will send it to the Order. They will do the next procedure. Prosecuters against Defendant."He continued.

"But,what can we do to make this case close with more easier?"Tooth asked.

"Ronald is our only main suspect..then,we will make decision before we proceed to the order. Heh..I knew it!"Aster snapped his finger as he got an idea. He continued,"When he admits it,the order will be judge him."

The other were laughing,agreed with his words. With that,they proceed to the north of London.

ING Building...

"Welcome to the ING sir,may I help you?"One of the worker greeted them. Sandy smiled at her as he asked,"We are from London Police Department..We want to see Ronald immediately. Is he here?"

She nodded and replied,"Of course sir,follow me. Fortunately,he just came here from the meeting.". They followed her to Manager Room at 32rd floor. When they reached at the door. The worker knocked the door as she said,"Sir,are you in the room?"

"Come in!"

"Wait here first while I enter into the room for permission..."

She closed the door. Tooth said while she shivering cold,"Wow,it's freaking cold here...what temperature in this office?".

"I don't know..maybe..umm..14.5 Celcius?"Aster replied.

"Wow..it's so cold..more than cold in England..I think this company should make this office warm. The more cold,the more electric charge bill that he have to pay."

"Hey mate,no time for science...we have a job here..concentrate."Sandy chuckled and gave them a sign of warning. Not long after that,the worker exited from the room and said,"You may come in..the boss is waiting. And if nothing more,may I go back to my place."

"Sure,you may go...and thank you for helping us."

She smirked as she left away from the office and returned to the lobby. Then,they entered into the room and approached with Ronald. Aster quickly said,"Ronald ,you are under arrest for killing Bradely Wales."

Ronald shocked and tried to defend himself. "What?I never did that to him...Moreover,I never knew him..he's not on my list..why should I kill him?"

Sandy took his cuff from his back pocket and cuffed him. He groaned in anger,"Hey!Not me,you freak!You know what...I need a lawyer!".

"Talk with it later...now we have a lot of question to ask you..interrogation!"

Ronald have been took by them returned to the department for further procedure.

'End for Law'...

Order...

The Crown Prosecution Department,London,7:30 a.m.

"I wonder where is Merida right now?She's late again. Oh god,boss will mad at her again."A teen boy around 17,white shiny hair like snow,wearing a black office outfit,white snowy skin and also a good-looking(handsome) boy. Said to himself while he busy tidying his table.

Once he done,he walked to the boss room. He knocked the door as he asked,"Sir,can I enter?"

"You may enter.."

He entered into the room with smile face but behind his smile there was worry face. About his assistant,Merida Shawn Meyer.

"My boy,Jack Frost..why do you come into my room in this early lovely morning?Any problem?"

"Nothing,North..just I want to ask..where's Merida?I thought she would come today?"

Jack's boss named Sir Nicholas North. He's a Crown Prosecution Leader. He got a royal declaration from Queen of England. He have a full authority in the whole United Kingdom which consists of England,Scotland and Ireland.

"Oh,I forgot about it..she has been moved to Prosecution Office in Sydney,Australia by Grand Prosecuter Council last night. I'm sorry for you,Jack."

He sad a little when she had moved faraway. He sighed while he lowered his face,"I will missed her..you know,North..she helped me a lot during 2 years here."

North still showed his smile face. Then he responded,"I know,Jack..but,The Grand Prosecuter Council have sent your new assistant and also our new prosecuters."

The white haired teen widened his eyes and asked,"Who is he?"

"You will know soon,boy..."

Suddenly,the door was knocked. They heard a teen voice,"May I come in?"

"You may come in!"

When the new lawyer entered into the room. North got up from his place and greeted him with joyful,"Ahhh!You have arrive finally..are you ready to work here?"

The boy smirked and answered,"Yes,sir..I am ready.."

Jack can't saw his face because North blocked him from his sight until finally the man around 43 years old revealed him,"Jack Frost,this is your new assistant,Jamie Bennett. He's from Anfield. In Last two years,he was been transferred by the council to Burgess,Pennsylvania as a grand council of Prosecution. But then,he been transferred back to his homeland and begin his new work place here."

He then looked back to Jamie and introduced Jack,"Jamie,this is your partner,Jackson Overland Frost or we called him Jack Frost. He will be your partner from now on. He will helped you in conducting the order."

All of sudden,both of them were blushing at the same time. But they can't saw their blush. They quickly tried to hide their blush on their cheeks and go forth to shake hand each other.

"Uh,hi..Jack..nice to meet you..i'm g-glad i'm work with you..."

"Y-Yeah...M-Me too,Jamie..so,w-welcome to our place...eheh.."

North chuckled a little when they shy. He then told them,"If there's nothing more,why don't you two have a breakfast..you know,to get know each other.."

They looked to each other. As usual,they were blushing again. Jack nodded,"Alright sir...thank you..". He gazed at his new assistant and said,"Uh..hey Jamie..umm..want to have b-breakfast with me?"

"Great..It would be my pleasure!Come on.."

Jack blushed again while he pulled him exited the office. North returned to his seat and said to himself,"Jack...I know you suddenly have feeling on him..just make it..and you'll be happy forever.."

Cafeteria,7:45 a.m

"Hey Jamie...umm,after this..we will go to London Police Department for a new case about Bradely Wales. He was killed. But until now,the police still working on it. They have caught the ING Manager for charged with murder. We will interrogate him after this okay?"Jack said while he still shy.

"Okay,boss..I will be your loyal assistant in my whole life..I hope I can,Jack..."Jamie said while he tried to hide his blush by ate his breakfast.

'Jamie...I think..I have crush..on you...'Jack thought in his mind..

To Be Continued.. 


	2. Chapter 2-First Victory

Chapter 2-First Victory

London Police Department,8:30 a.m

"Good to see you,Jack Frost!I hope you are ready with the interrogation with Ronald. You know..he don't want to cooperate with us..It would cause the process getting slow. And we can't take him to the order."Sandy greeted Jack and explained the event along the case.

"Don't worry,Sandy...I will try to make him talk..and then,once the evidence enough,we will proceed him to the order for the final solution. If he don't want to cooperate with us,we will make him regret for the rest of his life..."Jack said with very convincingly. Jamie felt impressed with his confidence in solving the case. And at the same time,he blushed.

"Umm,may I ask..who is he that behind you?"Tooth quickly asked Jack when she saw a new boy behind him. Jack looked him and slightly smiled. He introduced,"This is my new assistant,Jamie Bennett. He will take over Merida's place from now on. She have been moved to Australia upon a Grand Councilman ordered her to work there. Don't worry,he also same as Merida..have a lot of experience in law and order."

"Wow...nice to meet you,Jamie,I hope you feel pleasure to work in London."Aster greeted him as he shook with him. Jamie smirked and replied,"Well,thank you,sir...Actually..it was great to work here. I am very pleasure."

"Okay,ready for your first interrogation in the room."

The both teens nodded and then quickly entered into the interrogation room. They saw Ronald and his wife were waiting for them. Before Jack could asked him,suddenly Ronald's wife said,"You have to release him. He's nothing relevant in this murder."

"The answer is no..until he give us full cooperation in solving this case.."Jack replied his request that sounded like rejected. She tried not to give up. Then she said more,"Why should he involved in this case...I am assured that he have been persecuted."

"I will not hesitant to bring your husband into the order if he didn't want to give the cooperation. Now I am asking Ronald...would you tell me,where exactly are you last 4 hours yesterday?Before the murder..do you know him?Be honestly."Jack asked again with more strict.

Finally,Ronald gave up. He explained,"Actually,I knew him for a decade. He's my very best friend. Everytime we're met each other for fun and also reunion. He was like my own brother. He was always there for me when I am in difficulties. Before he was been killed I have met him. He said to me that he was being tracked down by a person. He said that he wanted to kill him. I became panicked but,I tried to calm myself. Until a man around 27 years killed him by using the car. When I tried to save him,it's too late..he had died..."

Jack gazed at his assistant and Aster. Then he turned back to Ronald and asked him more,"What happened after that?"

"I am quickly drove my car and went to the hospital to ask for help. But,then unfortunately,when the ambulance arrived,the doctor confirmed that he really had died."

"Do you recognize that person's characteristic?"

"Umm,what I saw him...he was blond,wearing a sunglasses,wearing a green shirt,his face have scar between his right eye and right sideburn. His face quite messy and also wrinkled. I wonder if you could track down him. He just killed my best friend. And I would not let him alive."Ronald ended his story.

"Thank you for cooperating with us. You will be our main witness. For this time,you may go home until we contact you to take an order."

Ronald smiled and nodded. He requested something from the teen,"Please..find Wales' killer..make sure that he will receive a same punishment as what he did to my best friend."

"I'm sure that I will find him,Ronald..now you go home and rest..you must be depressed right now.."

After the married couple left the department. Jack and Jamie were having a meeting with Sandy,Aster and Tooth.

"Hmm,it seems that he was not a killer. But,there's still a skepticism behind this case. Why he drove to the hospital?He supposed to contact the emergency. Not to leaving him behind while he groaned pain."Jamie expressed his opinion. Jack confused,"What do you mean,Jamie?"

"You see,nowdays,we don't have to drive fast to the hospital. We have a mobile phone. So,why should he drove to the hospital?Why he don't contact the emergency?If his phone was left in the office or somewhere,he could asking for help from the people around him."

"I think you're right,Jamie...a skepticism in this case have been detected. The witness either he's lying or not. There that we're still did not convinced yet."Aster agreed.

"Hmm,what should we do next,Sandy?"Tooth asked.

"Just like Jamie have just said,find the killer that have been described by Ronald just now. And then,we will asked him either he killed Wales or otherwise. Jack,just leave it to me. You two have a rest first. We will contact you if we have caught him,okay?"

"Okay...and good luck.."

Then,the police officer team left them both. Jack looked at his 'cute' assistant and said,"Hey,come on,Jamie..let's leave this building."

"To where?"

"Our office,kiddo..."

"Oh...I forget..heheh..sorry.."Jamie felt shy and at the same time he was blushing. Suddenly,Jack pulled his hand very quickly to the car. The other teen got more blushing when he being pulled by his secret crush.

The Crown Prosecution Department,10:30 a.m.

"So,you guys have solved the first wave in this case. Sandy have reported to me. Well done,boys. Now,we have to get ready for the second wave."North concluded.

"Thank you,North...you know,Jamie is better for me..not anyone else...although he's new here...he did helped me a lot. Only for 2 hours ago."Jack thanked him as he stole glance at Jamie,who was blushing in silent.

"Haha..well,are you forgot?He's a former grand council of prosecution."

"Yeah,I do not forget about that in next time.."

Jamie smiled at him while tried to rub his hand. But he failed because he had fold his hand around his chest. He just silent himself and thought,"When I can hold your hand,Jack?Honestly Jack...I think...I have fall in you..."

Discussion Table,Crown Prosecution Department,The Next Day-10:30 a.m

"I told you that I am not killed him. How many times that I want to repeat it?"A man around 27 years old denied on the statement.

"Don't bluffing to us,James Crawford. Ronald had saw you shot Wales two days ago. You just have to admit it and we will not take you to the order."

"I'M NOT KILLED HIM!"

"My client have reached his temper zone. I want this case to be solved in the court."Crawford's Lawyer said defending him.

"No until he admit that he killed him."

"Listen!I don't want to be rough at you but,stop asking me such a bloody question. I don't have anything involve in this case.."

"Looks like we can't do anything...we have to take him to the order.."

The scene change...

Crown Vs. Defendant,Royal Court,London,The Next Day-3:15 p.m

"James Crawford..did you kill Bradely Wales?"Jack asked the defendant.

"No.."James denied.

"What about the fingerprints on magnum.22 that found in your car?Is that the weapon that you used to kill him?"He asked again.

James suddenly silent himself. Jack began to get the rhythm of his denial. He asked again,"Well,James?I asking you again...did you..kill him?"

"If you didn't kill him,why you do not answer my question?"

Suddenly,James's lawyer stood up and said,"Objection,my lord..he tried to make him afraid."

"I do not think it's a threat,because we really found his fingerprint on his gun. It does not make sense if he used his gun for other purpose."Jack tried to defend his right.

"Objection rejected,continue, ."Sir Frank Walter agreed and rejected his objection.

"Thank you,my lord..."

The scene change...

Royal Street,London-7:45 p.m.

"I don't think that we could win this case..because,they would do anything to hide the truth."Jack said.

"Me either...because,during the time at the court,I could see James's eyes,he seemed like hiding something from us. We must end this quickly because the more longer we wait,the more easier for him to free."Jamie agreed with that.

"So,what do you two gonna do?"Sandy asked.

"I need you to investigate again the crime scene and also James's residence. Maybe,some evidence were left there that you didn't pick up yet."

"Okay,you can count on us..."

"Jamie,let's go back to our office.."

"Okay..."

Then,all of them were seperated to their own path at the two roads,which Jamie and Jack took Justice Street while Sandy,Aster and Tooth took London Street.

Crown Vs. Defendant,Day Two-London Grand Royal Court-London-5:10 p.m

"We have found another evidence that relevant to the murder,James. A piece of bullet that found on the crime scene. The result is,this bullet owned by you. What are your explanation about this?"

Once again,same like yesterday,he kept silent when he saw the bullet at Jack's hand. "It's...umm.."

"Why you try to hide the truth that you killed him?"

"I'm not killed him!I'm sure that you find the wrong guy...not me!"James still denied the statement. Jack still didn't want to give up. Then he asked again,"Okay,James..if you not the one who killed Wales,who else that can shot him?It doesn't make sense if the people around that place killed him because we have made a investigation and the result was,the people around that time,they don't have any gun. What are you explanation for this statement?"

For about 2 minutes,James silent himself as he bite his lips. Impressed with Jack's finding. Suddenly,James's lawyer stood and said,"My lord,I want this trial to be postponed to another day. My client seemed felt very shocked with Jack's statement."

Frank Walter agreed and said,"I accept your request. This trial will be postponed to another day. Trial dismiss."

Jack looked down as he sighed for still didn't managed to win the case. "Great..now our chance to win...dwindling..". Jamie looked at his partner in worried. To Jamie's shock,Jack suddenly weeping. Gladly all the people in the court have dismissed.

"Jack,are you okay?"The brunette asked.

"I'm fine,Jamie...looks like this case are very difficult case along my career as a lawyer. I don't know what was lacking in this case. I'm afraid I failed..."

Suddenly,Jack shocked when Jamie suddenly embraced him. He could felt the warmth from his body. And at the same time,he blushed. He smiled a little as he mumbled,"Jamie?Are you alright?"

"Don't insult yourself,Jack...I know you can fall him down..you just need a key to this case,so you can open and reveal his fraud in upholding justice in this case. Don't worry,Jack...I am always support you and give you full spirit to make sure that you won't lose this case."

The white haired boy was impressed of him. He smiled widely and returned his hug. "Thank you,Jamie...I promise,I won't fail you this time...not this time.."

City Square,London-10:30 a.m,The Next Day

"We must find more evidence...so,Jack won't lose again.."Sandy said. Aster and Tooth agreed with him as they continued searching the evidence.

Crown Vs. Defendant,Day Three- Grand Royal Court-London-4:30 p.m-(Final Conclusion).

"James Crawford,do you have any debt or anything that you still not settle yet upon the victim?"James's lawyer asked to his client.

"Yes..."James just 'yesing'.

"No further question,my lord.."

Then,Jack stood and began asking the question," Crawford..as you just said,you have debt that not being settled yet,right?"

"Yes.."

"According to the Wales' account,you have debt upon him about 300 thousand pound. His wife said that he lend you a lot of money to begin the business but not more than 4 months,your business have fell and cause you bankrupt. So,you don't have a money to pay him back. And,the conclusion is,you made a decision to take him out by killing him,am I right?"

"I...I just..."James started to afraid.

"And,you killed him by doing a 'drive-by'. You drove your car and at the same time you shot him with your gun,isn't it?"Jack asked again.

"No...I..I.."

"You think that by killing him,your debt to him have settled. So,you don't have to worry about it. But,the fact is,your debt still unsettled yet,you must paid that money to his wife. If you kill him,that is not mean that your debt have settled."

The court silent for a while.

Then,James finally confessed,"Yes,what he said was right...I killed him..When I knew that I became bankrupt,I felt so depressed until I had found one idea to settle it. I had debt with him with a lot of money. I thought that by killing him,my debt with him would be settled..so,I killed him..."

"You should know that you have made a wrong decision. You just killed your own friend for cause you don't have that money to pay him back. Imagine,if you just forthright to him,maybe he would just forget your debt to him. You're wrong,James..he's a good person,not let his other friend being suffered. But you have made him failed..."

James suddenly cried as he sat on the chair,"I'm sorry,Wales..."

10 minutes later,

"Have you made a decision,jury?"Frank asked a jury leader.

"Yes,my lord."

"What is your decision about killing Bradely Wales upon the unsettled debt?Guilty?or not guilty?"

The audience,the lawyer and also the defendant waited for the decision. Then,the jury leader answered.

"Guilty.."

"James Crawford,you will be punished for killing Bradely Wales by sentence 3 years in prison."Frank decided a punishment for him as he knocked the justice hammer on the wood.

"Court is dismiss..."

Jamie quickly embraced Jack with so happy. He said,"You're great,Jack!You won this case...congratulation!"

The white haired boy returned his hug by smiling at him and replied,"You know I won't failed you...thank you for supporting me,Jamie...come on,let's return to the office."

Crown Prosecution Department,London,8:30 p.m.

North Office,

"Well done,boys...you have just solved the second wave...great job..now,James had regretted for what he had done to his great friend. Maybe he should forthright to him. Maybe he will can forget the debt."North concluded.

"Well,thank you...you know,North...without Jamie...I would never won this complicated case..Thank you for Jamie.."Jack replied as he looked to his assistant. At the same time,he also blushing.

"Heh,Jack...Jamie...maybe you have something that you two want to confess each other...don't worry...just tell each other.."

They both stunned a little as they began to blushing. They looked to each other as Jack began the talk,"Hey,Jamie..umm..thank you for helping me along this case...without you,I can't solve this case...thanks again..and,do you want to uphold the justice in this country...together?"

"Of course,Jack Frost...and you're welcome..."Jamie answered while he tried to control his blush.

"And,I have something to say to you..."

"What is it,Jack?"

"Alright...this is it...Actually,Jamie...I love you..."Finally the white haired boy confessed his feeling upon him. Jamie didn't believe that he actually loved him. Suddenly,the tears flowed from his eyes and asked him happily,"Are you...really..love me?"

Jack nodded very convincing as he smiled. Then,he said,"Yeah,Jamie..I really love you..and..do you mind..if you can be...my boyfriend?"

Without hesitation,and all of sudden,the brunette quickly embraced him very tightly while he wept beneath Jack's chest. He mumbled, "Jack Frost...I am actually love you too...when I see you during first time..I suddenly felt under you..I want to be with you at all time..Honestly,Jack...being with you make me feel peace under you. Jack..I love you so much..and I promise..I will be your loyal boyfriend for the rest of my life..."

The white haired boy lifted his head and planted a first kiss on his lips. Jamie seemed didn't oppose his kiss. He liked to be with him. After he broke the kiss,he stroke the brunette's hair and smiled at him. He said,"I love you,Jamie.."

"I love you too,Jack...I love you more than you love me.."

North chuckled a little toward the cute couple,who were just confessing their own feeling to each other. 'Maybe...you two will be a happiest couple among all the couple from the whole world...'North thought.

"Jack...let's go to my house..I am very excited to tell my mom about this.."Jamie said as he smirked.

"Your mom?"Jack stunned when his boyfriend wanted to tell his mom. Jamie laughed a little while he replied,"Don't worry,Jack...my mom doesn't mad at me..she will understand..."

The white haired boy nodded while he put another kiss on his lover's lips. North suddenly said,"What are you waiting for...go forth..I would never stop you from being a happiest couple in the world.."

The couple blushed a little as they looked to each other and held each other's hand. "Come on,Jack..."

"Alright,sweetheart.."

Jamie blushed again when Jack called him with a new nickname. Then,they exited the department and went to Jamie's house.

To Be Continued... 


End file.
